


Don't You Cry No More

by Ahhoverloaded



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DEAN GETS PROPER FUNERAL, Happily Ever After, M/M, One Shot, Shortened series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhoverloaded/pseuds/Ahhoverloaded
Summary: Cas is taken to the Empty; Dean understandably goes Beserk. The final battle ensues.
Relationships: Cas/Dean - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Supernatural Bitesized





	Don't You Cry No More

The Empty swallowed Castiel. Dean looked at Sam, first with devastation, then a split second later with a rage his brother never saw before.  
"Dean--"  
Dean slapped his brother's hand off his shoulder, grabbed a sawed-off shotgun, and jumped into the Impala. He wiped his runny nose as he floored it, leaving his brother in the dust. He went after every monster, every Angel, and every Demon that dared whisper allegiances to anything other than Free Will. He tortured creatures, trying to get information about the Empty, how to return someone from there. Every answer disappointed him. He only stopped at Hunter's bunkers for supplies- bullets and brandy. He went on a rampage that lasted for weeks.  
Sam hitched a ride from a stranger. That look from his brother, even thinking about it, the flash of his eyes, the set jaw that turned his lips into a snarl that rivaled any snake's forked tongue, sent shivers down Sam's spine. He tried calling Dean. Voicemail. Again and again and again and again. Sam decided to reach out to some of his contacts, try to find out where God was, where Lucifer was, Michael. All these enemies who were running from his brother. Weeks went by. The work shook, newspaper headlines were one sentence horror stories. One morning, after throwing the newspaper which front page asked: IS THIS THE END?, Sam got in the truck he stole. Maps with dots and lines, references, lay scattered over the passenger seat. Sam sighed and turned on the car. It didn't have the chance to warm up before an Angel blade sliced it out of the car's body.  
"What the hell?"  
He pulled out a Glock and stepped out of the car, looking for the entity the blade came from.  
A shotgun sounded off in the distance along with the sound of squealing tires. Sam let the corners of his lips raise. He waited for a moment then followed the sound of the shotgun. He flat out sprinted through the ramshackle buildings and alleys littered with trash and emerged on the most vicious battle the land had ever known:  
Demons clashed with Angels. Some still in their mortal vessels, some in their true forms. in the middle, Jack battled God. And driving around the field like a maniac: Dean Winchester.  
Sam ducked another Angel blade and tried to capture his brother's attention. There were other Hunters there, but Sam looked away as one by one they were taken out by both sides alike. Finally, Dean saw Sam. He drove the Impala over and stopped barely enough for Sam to dive into the seat.  
"Busy day?" Dean asked, turning the car 180 degrees to avoid a stampede of hellhounds.  
"Ya think?"  
They both fired out of the open windows, dematerializing anyone that got caught in the crosshairs. However, the battlefield soon became centered around Jack and God. When it seemed like Jack was about to lose, Dean nearly flipped the Impala turning the wheel so sharply, revved the engine, and made a beeline for God. Jack let loose a ball of energy, distracting enough to allow Dean to ram into God with the Impala. It only made the Creator turn around and impale the Hunter with a blade of Power, but that was enough time to get Jack back on his feet, wrap his hands around God's face, and destroy the Creator.  
The battlefield was deathly quiet for one second. Then every creature turned against Jack. But the spawn of Castiel and Lucifer finished absorbing the powers of the Creator and in a snap, disintegrated all those that opposed him. The only ones left were the Winchesters and Jack.  
Dean stumbled out of the Impala, holding his chest. He blacked out and fell onto the ground. Sam ran out of the car and cradeled his brother in his arms.  
"Bring him back," Dean croaked. "Please."  
Sam looked at Jack, who nodded. He disappeared for a second then reappeared with an equally bloody but alive Castiel. Dean smiled as Jack pulled Cas aside to explain, and o give the brothers time.  
"Hey, you can finally be a lawyer," Dean choked on his own blood, eyes begin to roll back into his head, but he has a smile on his face.  
Sam gripped his brother's hand, his breath shakey. "Keep him alive," he barked at Jack.  
"No. Please, no. I've been given so many chances. I'm ready for it to be over." Dean was struggling. Every breath was like a dagger piercing his lungs.  
"No, Dean. Stay. Stay. We can finally be happy. You, me, Jack, Cas. The four of us. Happy."  
"Happy," Dean murmurs.  
"If he doesn't want to be saved, I won't save him. It's Free Will." Jack says. Dean nods in thanks. He smiles at his brother, at his son figure, and his love. His eyes close. His chest rises and falls for the last time.  
Death appeared to the four. He nodded at Castiel and took the soul of Dean Winchester to it's forever dwelling place: Heaven. Castiel thanked Jack and joined Dean up in Heaven.  
"I'm sorry, Sam."  
The brother stayed absolutely silent, still holding the hand of the corpse of his brother.

"We are gathered together, to honor the life of Dean Winchester. The man that thought himself unworthy of being saved, sacrificed everything for his brother, for his found family, and for the world. May he rest in peace."  
Bobby stood with Sam, in the midst of five hundred people. most were hunters. Some were strangers, some legitimate FBI agents. But all knew they had been touched by Dean Winchester. Those that knew him well left a bottle of his favorite booze, those who did not, left flowers. Bobby was the second to last person to leave. He knelt by the tombstone and placed a cassette on the ground without a word. He patted Sam on the back and let the younger brother say goodbye.  
He pulled something out of his pocket. A set of keys.  
"I know you'd come back from the dead if I even thought about driving your baby so," he put the keys in a secret compartment in the tombstone. As he knelt down he read the title of the cassette: Carry on my Wayward Son. "I'll live for you, Dean."

Just as Death had personally taken Dean Winchester, Death took Sam Winchester to the gates of Heaven. After surviving in Hell, Purgatory, and on Earth, the brothers could finally lay their weary heads to rest, and cry no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have never seen Supernatural but because of so many posts on various platforms, I felt compelled to give Dean Winchester a proper death. Also I did not edit this please forgive any mistakes in grammar, punctuation, or character inaccuracies.


End file.
